Guilt
by Mytherna
Summary: Russia teases America, and they fight for full dominance in the bedroom. RusAme or AmeRus.


It's spring break, so I get to write! *insert overly happy emotions here* This isn't as fluffy as the other fic, yet still isn't as smutty as it should be. I just realized that in almost everything I write, I switch back and forth between human names and country names. I hope y'all don't mind. And I'm sorry if it sucks, I wanted to upload something quickly... This one didn't get the full editing it probably should have. C'est la vie u_u

So, a sum up of the oneshot... Russia teases America, which America loves. Towards the end, Ivan gives in, but they wrestle for dominance.

Edit: I have now decided Russia will win. It's just because I feel like writing for that dominating Russian...~ X3  
2nd Edit: I'll write another fanfic with Alfie topping. Only because I got a review asking for it, and because I just love Uke!Russia. X3

* * *

The Russian sighed tiredly, his boyfriend rubbing against him as he tried to fall to sleep. "N-nn... Ameriki..." He said with a bit of a whine, though Alfred didn't stop. The other man's slightly smaller frame wrapped around him, the light clothing that he was wearing having very little help in covering up his arousal. He knew that Ivan loved to tease, and it made the sex that he knew was to come so much better.

"Oh, come on, you damn commie..." He smiled some as he said this, his almost completely firm member against the other man. Russia groaned tiredly, unwilling to give in. However, he loved the feeling of his lover's warm body so close to him. His brain told him not to enjoy it, but every other muscle in his body wanted to enjoy the warmed feeling of the American.

"But I don't wanna..." He said, lying obviously as he tries not to moan out loud. The American wondered if he should stop, not noticing the signs that his boyfriend is fibbing. However, he is horny enough to try to get his lover into the mood. He reached for Ivan's cock to jack him off, but the Russian quickly covered himself.

"N-nyet..." He tried to hide the bulge in his thin boxers, knowing that if America saw it that he would win. Ivan's large hands shielded his member from the younger man's hungry eyes. He looked upset at the denial, but didn't give up, he instead moved a hand up to play with his boyfriend's neck, pushing on the sensitive part under his ever present scarf.

Russia gasped before trying to move away, . He growled a bit at the other's persistence and lustful attitude. "I told you 'no', Alfred... I want to sleep... I'm not in the mood..." The Russian complained, his hand pressed close to his member. He couldn't help but want to push back against the other man, his warm and comforting body something that was so habitual that he craved it and had to have the American to function.

Alfred's scent... He thought in his head, trying to move away a bit so he would win. The slight smell of his sweat, the way his hands felt, his lust deepened eyes. Everything about America made him want to roll over and give in. But that wouldn't be fun, would it? Ivan persisted in teasing, though it was so hard having America this close. Al used his glorious mouth to bite at Ivan's ever-sensitive ear, the nerve endings picking up every movement as a pleasurable feel. It was so wrong of him to be able to be so fiery and Ivan had to sit through it all. The American also pressed his hot length against Russia's spine, a move that would usually make him cry out in pleasure. Unluckily, Ivan was intent on holding out until the very last second, though he wanted so badly to moan wildly like he should be.

"A-alfred... It's too late for this... Maybe tomorrow..." He tried to promise, though he knew his lover too well. He understood that Al was not going to give up so easily, but neither was Ivan. He felt an electrifying touch to his slightly chubby abdomen, the contrast of cold skin to the other's warmth a heavenly pair. The sensation was satisfying and it helped to make a total mess of his boxers, not that it was that much of a loss. Al knew he was winning as he slipped his leg in between his lover's and moved at a slow pace. He pushed the appendage right against the other man's crotch, the other man twitch desperately from the combined feelings. Ivan did everything he could not to moan, but lost the battle. He finally let out a long, low sound of pleasure, making the American smirk. He quickly stripped himself and moved to undress the other man, but was stopped by Ivan's hand pushing it away.

"I won, fair and square. You know it!" The American growled, horny enough to say something like this. The hand was suddenly joined by another that grabbed Al's wrists and pinned him to the bed. Matched in strength and [almost] in size, the two nations looked into each other's eyes.

"Da, but now it is my turn." Ivan moved to undo himself, thereby letting one of Alfred's hands free. He didn't think the American would have any objection to letting his massive erection be open to the air, but the other man wanted the prize he had rightfully earned, which to him included . Though pinned, Russia's neck was close enough to bite. And so the younger of the pair did, sinking his teeth into the Russian's erogenous zone like it were piece of meat.

Ivan cried out, the hand that was trying to free his throbbing arousal flying up and holding the American's neck in a way one would strangle a person. However, America loved the dangerous feeling, and had a stupid smirk on his face instead. The pain made his cock twitch and leak harder than he had been before, in need of any sort of release. Unluckily, that release was far from sight at this point.

The Russian man held his lover's collar tight, the sight and feeling of being in control was a definite turn-on. It was a sick but wonderful feeling, and he knew that America was liking it too by the look in his lustful eyes. Alfred's hands moved down to claim him prize, pulling at the hem of his lover's boxers.

Ivan tried to do something about this, but could not. America's sweltering hands pulled down the cloth keeping a huge erection inside. His hands moved to grab it and feel every part of it. Russia couldn't allow this, and moved his hips back, earning an annoyed noise from the American. He wasn't able to see a thing because of Ivan's grip, but struggled to have the other's length in his hand.

"Alfred..." He growled, almost warning America to not touch him so soon. The Russian man, boxers just below his girth, refused his lover the right to hold him. He tightened his hand on the other's neck, gaining a surprised gasp from the sensation.

"I guess one of us is going to have to give in..." The American declared, a grunt coming from Ivan in agreement. And so they waited. Neither of them were going to allow for a loss, and it would be an utter disgrace to give up and retreat. It was sure to be a long night.


End file.
